Silver Bells
by scribbler-pie
Summary: On one snowy Christmas Eve, Sakura finds a solitary Kakashi and convinces him to invite her into his home for a present. But will things heat up while the chest nuts are burning? -Silly summary, but if you're a Kakashi lover you will enjoy this special.
1. Be my present

**A/N: **An early Christmas Present to all the Kakashi lovers out there!

* * *

The snow had already begun to neatly frame the frigid edges of the dark stone by the time he had arrived. It wasn't unusual to see the silver haired man before the memorial grave, but today was special. Absent-mindedly Kakashi ran a gloved finger along an aged and almost impossible to read name. Years of harsh weather had nearly removed it from the long list of heroic figures to the left and right of it. It was tradition ingrained into his being since that day forever ago to refresh it on this one day. The warm flow of electric chakra pulsing through him and into a careful written path on the surface of the stone was refreshing. As he gently lifted his hand a spark was created from the lost of friction. It seemed an old friend even now was holding onto him. There was a clear smile that etched through the junin's mask from the thought. Just below his gaze laid a cleaner and sharper imprint of Uchiha Obito.

He'd lost count of the time-as usual-still standing before the cold and sadness of the past; while his hands lost all feeling. Slowly he massaged them against the insides of his pockets to circulate the blood through his fingertips, until there was a familiar renewed stinging of sharp needles. It hurt like hell but he knew it was necessary and a sure sign he should be leaving before frostbite set in. It could be a real bitch, especially when trying to read a book.

Sighing in resign Kakashi said a silent prayer and wished his friend a Merry Christmas before setting off to... The thought of returning to the one roomed apartment and sleeping isolated in his bed again only depressed the man more. You'd think one would get use to the same pattern of aloneness, but such was the life on a shinobi. Even after being apart of the elite anbu squadron he still had frustrating emotions that were the root of sleepless nights and deeply seeded regret.

But it was no use. Perhaps he would go out to the bar and have a couple of drinks with Gai and the others to drown his feelings and forget. But he'd still end up in his apartment when the night was over; maybe not alone but still, he'd be empty inside. As he walked through the deserted streets but for the occasional cuddled up couple and warm cup of chocolate, there really wasn't much life. It seemed the frost had driven all forms of existence indoors.

He gathered his cloak closer to himself and tucked his head further down to try and hide his silhouetted figure as it crossed the opening of a lightened doorway. Noise drifted out and spilled onto the white snow covering the ground; creating a spectacle of shimmers in the process. Laughter filtered through the air and caused a slight pause in his step to listen.

"Naruto you can't drink _that _much! You're already drunk as it is!" There was a wailing and crashing scuffle that followed.

"Aw c'mon ish Chrishmes! Got to have 'er fun some of tha times." And that, thought Kakashi, was a very drunk Naruto, who apparently couldn't hold his drink.

"Ya Sakura! Let him have his fun, lighten up!" The unmistakable voice of Gai rung loud and slurring its vowels into each other in protest. This must be the party he was missing out on. It appeared everyone was gathered inside from the more familiar chakra's that were moving around.

"I think he's had enough fun as it is. If he drinks anymore he could get alcohol poisoning." Ah, Sakura the responsible to the rescue.

"You're just being a sourer puss because Kakashi didn't come." Sang out Ino in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What? Where did you get that idea? This has nothing to do with Kakashi-sensei; I'm a medic _remember_? Somebody has to look out for you drunken idiots, and I am _not _going to give you anything for the hangover you have in the morning because of that." Ino whined in return and tried to suck up to regain favor but failed.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You can go ahead and kill yourselves if you want. I'm leaving." Kakashi only blinked in surprise that that he was missed and realized he'd stayed stagnant longer than anticipated; as he heard Sakura rushing out to meet the night.

Shit, he thought. It would be better to avoid seeing anyone if he could help it. Kakashi hurried into the twisting path of the city away from the livid atmosphere of the bar. However it seemed his efforts were wasted when there was a crunch of snowy footsteps behind him.

"It would seem my presence did not go unnoticed after all. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Turning around he faced a cherry nosed and shivering girl-or woman-as he noted the small swell of breasts and taunt nipples outlined beneath her thin jacket. Concerned immediately for her health Kakashi stepped forward and draped his removed cloak around her tightly. It was much to cold to be out in her attire first of all, but the sudden flushed delight of flesh was a little breathtaking. He would have struggled to force his gaze away if not for the new barrier of cloth covering her. Content that she was at least a bit warmer he looked up into her eyes.

"Oh um, thanks Kakashi. I had a coat I swear but then I saw you outside and I guess I forgot it while I chased you…"

She was mumbling and seemed a little embarrassed about the fact of her condition and that he had just stripped, well sort of, for her. But it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was still holding her.

Not at all.

"That sounds rather foolish, why would you be chasing me Sakura?" It didn't make sense to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Well, I know you never come to the Christmas Party and I was worried about you. It doesn't seem right to spend tonight alone, don't you think?"

Although her words were simple and innocent they had inflected a painful perverted rush of heat inside him. Before anything could come to mind though he suppressed the distasteful thoughts and coughed.

"Well, I'm not much to socialize, you know that. Besides I'm not alone; I have my books to keep me company." He said winking.

"You mean your porno? That hardly counts you hentai. What I mean is why don't you ever do anything with anyone on Christmas? It's like you distance yourself on purpose, and you shouldn't do that. Everyone misses you. It's just not the same when you're not there."

Sakura had bit her lower lip to suppress a shiver so that it wouldn't be so obvious she was freezing. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at them as she did so and warned himself to look away.

"I see…"

"Do you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say so If I didn't." He smiled but she didn't seem convinced, great. He could tell it would take some work to try and get her to leave him be. But did he really want her too? What was so wrong with spending Christmas with a friend?

"Then you won't have any problem with me coming over to your place? I have something I want to give you."

"I don't know about that-"

"But you said!"

"I know what I said!"

He'd shouted but he wasn't angry, just annoyed that he'd set himself up for this one. What could happen? Besides he wouldn't mind having someone over once and awhile. It might actually be nice and a healthy change. Closing his eyes he felt a soft wetness on his nose and looked up to see the sky had continued it's white flakes to fall once again.

"We better get inside before we _both_ catch our deaths."

He'd already turned towards his apartment when Sakura excited ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Kakashi stopped dead as his heart hammered from the contact.

"Wait! Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

Kakashi looked down at her with his one visible eye and unorthodoxly draped an arm around her shoulder pulling them close together. Sakura had stiffened slightly but didn't resist. Which was a good sign and provoked further movements on his part to wipe some snow from her forehead; catching a wisp of bangs in the process.

Looking down into her jumping emerald eyes he smiled widely. "Depends."

Quizzically she stared back into his playful grey orbs. "On what?"

Slightly shifting his feet and pinching her cheek teasingly he answered. "If you're my present."

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally meant to be a one shot, but I decided to chop up the long one chapter to a three part story. Unless I feel provoked to add more, so go ahead, provoke me :P


	2. Mistletoe

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review and hits! I've decided to update on thursday and on sunday until Christmas! **

* * *

The air was charged with kinetic energy between the two just waiting to be put to proper use. Sakura didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell if he was being serious with that poker face he held tight. But somehow the edges of his smile sank through and she knew he couldn't be. Not Kakashi anyways, there was no way he meant what he was implying… But that did not erase the logic of their situation. He was so close that she could feel the warm air of his breath muffled by his insistent mask on her lips. When adding this to his perceive grey eyes she felt somewhat deceived. You really couldn't tell what he was thinking no matter what. But it would appear he was waiting on her reply before anything else could be done.

"And I want to marry a prince in shining armor, but we can't always have what we want now can we?"

Kakashi shrugged and carried her along side him through the falling snow. She couldn't say that it was awkward but different. It wasn't every day she found herself alone with her seldom emotional teacher, let alone walking through the snow. It was almost…romantic. But she quickly pushed the thought far from mind and thought back on how her evening had gotten to this point.

The clinic was graciously being taken care of by a smaller staff than usual due to the fact that there hadn't been that many injured or otherwise sickly patients. The Fifth had aloud her leave for Christmas so she could enjoy the holiday. At first Sakura was ecstatic about the news but then wandered how she could spend it. Her family had left for the warmer climate of the south and did invite her; however, at the time she wasn't to know of her time off.

She wasn't exactly put off but a little regretful. She'd returned to see Tsunade about maybe working instead but was brushed aside with a mere "It could do you some good" and that was the end of that. As she left the hospital she ran into Naruto who had apparently been looking for her everywhere.

"Sakura there you are!" The yellow haired boy was now a nearly full grown man with the shadow of a scruff down his chin. But he was still the same kid that would try and steal a date with her just to have the bill left in her lap. Who would have known ramen was so expensive?

"Oh hey Naruto." She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Geeze you're a hard woman to find now a days! I barely see you anymore its kind of sad."

"I can't help it. But I have Christmas off so maybe we can do something tonight if you'd like to?"

"For real? That's great! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight with Gai-sensei and everyone else."

"And Kakashi?"

"What about him?"

"Will he be there too? You said everyone."

"Oh, well, everyone but Kakashi. You know how he is."

"Oh…Sounds great, I'll be there."

Sakura was concerned though. She wandered on what her sensei would be doing on Christmas Eve alone. What an awful way to spend the holidays. Before heading out for the evening she packed a little gift in hopes of finding him and spreading a little Christmas spirit.

When she arrived the party wasn't that bad, there was food, dancing, and gambling. No one would play against Skikamaro though, unless you _wanted_ to give your money away. And Sakura seriously doubted that. Choji was chowing away and Tenten and Ino where laughing about something or other. Hinata had found Naruto and was already blushing horrendously when he had asked why she hadn't found herself a guy yet. And when Gai and Rock Lee had gotten a hold of the Sake, all hell broke loose.

After that things went down hill. She had to make sure no one got seriously injured while Lee was intoxicated, and had to watch the levels of alcohol each individual was consuming. Sakura actually felt more stressed here than while at the clinic. Was this how everyone spent their breaks? Looking around the clamors room she didn't think so.

But as luck would have it she noticed a familiar silver gleam outside the bar and gasped. It was Kakashi! Stupidly she'd rushed out and left her coat, what a great impression that must have left on him. But it didn't matter now. Because here she was, being towed by the copy ninja to his quiet abode, while white fell around them like a snow globe, it was perfect.

She was to busy musing to herself that she didn't notice when they had stopped before a door that would most indefinitely lead to his apartment home. He still hadn't let go of her either.

"What are we waiting for?"

Kakashi didn't answer at first, as it would seem she'd have to guess. Oh fun fun. But he glanced up and back at her with meaningfulness. That was a hint if I ever saw one she thought and took the bait. As she lifted her eyes upward she nearly choked. Above the door was a green piece of clustered leaves with red berries sticking out between them.

"Is that a-"

"Mistletoe?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's tradition Sakura. And I'm not letting you in until I get my kiss."

His eyes gleamed with mirth and danced with their own light. It felt wrong for him to be doing this, but he really wasn't her sensei anymore. And they were just two friends enjoying the more enchanting parts of the holiday right?

But he had to have planned this! Or did he? There was no way Kakashi would have known Sakura would be planning on convincing him to take her to his place for his present. Which means he has it up for any unsuspecting lady victim to his wolfish charms. Oh he _is _a pervert!

"Then you don't get your present."

With contempt in her eyes she tried to move away from him but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he spun her around so that her back was pressed into the wood of the door behind her and his body floated dangerously close to her own.

"I'm not asking, I'm going to get that kiss weather you like it or not."

His face was filled with humor and uncaring consequences. Her heart felt like it was leaping out of her chest and into his. She could taste that same energy from before, but now it seemed it would be put to good use. Wait, did she say good? She meant bad, very very bad use that she shouldn't be doing.

He lifted a hand and placed it on her rosy cheek and rubbed his thumb in circles while his fingers lifted her chin upwards to him. His face had lost its simple wish and looked something like a powerful need.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." And his lingering gaze whispered to a possible '_only if you want me to.' _

"But Kakashi-sensei don't you think this seems a bit-"

He bent closer down and smiled at her then while cradling her delicate face.

"It's Kakashi, just Kakashi."

Suddenly the space between them was gone and she discovered a tingling feeling of electricity surging through her entire body. Starting in the lips. It was a peculiar feeling that left her breathless. Although his mask was still on she could still feel the movement of his mouth against hers. A little hesitant and with her eyes still held tightly shut Sakura reached up from behind him and rested a hand on his back pulling him closer. She couldn't believe how bold she was being! Bashfully her tongue crept out and wetted the material coving the entrance of his mouth she unknowingly tried to find.

Kakashi pulled back a little surprised himself and chuckled. "Maybe I can help you with that."

Reaching up slowly he hooked a finger beneath his mask watching Sakura's expression.

"Are you going to-"

"Close your eyes and you'll see."

Although what he was saying was a bit paradoxical she agreed, for some reason the dark and almost hypnotic tone of his voice was captivating her. As she closed her eyes and waited stiffly she could her the brush of his cloth being pulled down as it scrapped against his chin, and imagined how it would pool around his neck in her minds eye.

She could taste her own pulse thumping in her own neck and the rush of the blood through her veins. But it was all washed away and forgot the moment he breathed inches away from her. This time the hindrance of a mask was gone and she could feel the full breath of unrestricted air from his lungs.

Then his lips molded to her own, moving and manipulating hers with his in a flow of expertness she wasn't even close to knowing. This time however she held her tongue from nervousness. Did he expect her to do it again? Did he want to do it? What should she do? Should she ask him? Or maybe-

His other hand had drifted to her back as well and pulled her against him. It was unexpected and some how pleasurable to be pressed against his chest like this. She could feel his hard muscles underneath and shivered. A moan was in the process of escaping her when there was the undeniable feel of velvet warmth slipping in between her parted lips, tendering seeking her own tongue.

But she was too inexperienced and wasn't sure what to do. So she darted hers back further away from his, but it was no use. He was persistent and found hers eagerly pulling at it. She clutched his back hard and was begging to tremble as he encased her. She found that he had managed to pull her tongue out and began to sucked on it!

"Ka…k….a…shi…."

He silenced her plea and scrapped his teeth against her warmth and resumed his conquest inside and out of her mouth. Finally he escaped for a breath and she was panting. She tried to look up at him to say something, anything. But he buried his head in the crook of her neck and sucked gently and then harder on her exposed flesh. He was over powering her and she felt useless and like putty in his hands.

"Wait, I don't think you should do that Kakas-ahh."

It really was too much. How unfair was it for him to use his skills against her? Not very, it was like a poor lamb trying to escape the jaws of the lion. What a joke. Abruptly he stopped and pulled his mask up. His eyes were lusty looking, bedroom eyes I think you would call them. He stared hard at her and laughed.

"Do-don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, It's just you're so cute."

She couldn't think, did he just call her cute? He lifted himself from her and she untwined her hands around him. Reaching into his pocket he brought out a key and placed it inside the door. A little disheveled with her neck red, a lopsided cloak, and ruffled hair. She wanted to get inside before anyone could see her. Kakashi glanced down at her before opening the door and smiled thoughtfully.

"I could kiss you all day."

And opened the door into his humbled abode.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was the longest kissing scene I've ever written or read haha :] (there is a type of aloud which should mean allowed but I can't find it if you spot it please tell me.) **


	3. O Christmas Tree

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you again for the reviews! It's always uplifting to an author to know her work is appreciated.**

* * *

A little shocked at his words Sakura was hesitant to just jump right in his home. But it seemed she had no choice in the matter. His hand had silently come up from behind and gave a little encouraging push.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going."

"I just thought you looked a little blue, with your cheeks so red and your lips a little…"

Kakashi looked her over thoroughly to check the damaged from her abused mouth and her developing hickey. Oh lord that was a mistake. But it's not like he could take it back now. Besides, she was a medic wasn't she? If she really wanted it would be no trouble at all for her to heal it. But that would erase the point of giving her one in the first place. Clearing his throat and averting his gaze he continued.

"…bruised."

Sakura fidgeted under his gaze and hurried inside. Kakashi just smirked and shut the cold air out before it could come inside. They were covered in snow so they had to shake off the flakes before it melted into their clothes. Sakura had thrown off his cloak and was holding it in her arms not sure what to do with it.

"Thanks for lending me this, I really would have froze to death."

She walked over and extended his cloak for him to take it. He took it and hung it up on a hook besides the door.

"It's no problem Sakura, next time just remember your coat. I'm a little surprised you saw me in the first place though. How did you see me?"

"Even you can't hide your hair Kakashi, it's a dead give away."

"Ah, damn hair."

Sakura reached up and grabbed a strand of his silver locks between her fingers and tugged lightly. Kakashi didn't know how to react. "It's always been a mystery to me. Your silver hair, and it's not just because you're old."

"Are you teasing me Sakura?"

Quickly she let go and tried to back away but he caught her hand in the air.

"Well your one to talk miss cherry blossom. It's not every day you see someone with naturally pink hair. Unless it isn't real of course."

This time he pulled gently on her hair and Sakura laughed.

"Hey! Not so hard it is real! You're going to pull it out of my skull you big-ouch!"

Kakashi was smiling as well and ruffled her hair until Sakura pulled back and hurried away towards a sheltering couch. As she looked around Sakura noticed that the room was near to bare. No decorations, no pictures, not even a TV. How did the man live?

"I though you said you were into Christmas traditions but I don't even see a tree!"

It was true; the only object used for furnishing was the one she was occupying. Kakashi shrugged his jacket off and scratched the back of his head as he walked across the room towards the fireplace.

"I'm more partial to the more fundamental qualities of the season. Besides what is the point of having a tree and lights and all the silly props that go along with Christmas when you just take them down the day after? Not for me."

"Well, it's so family and friends can come together and be grateful for each other. To exchange presents to each other. To just _be _together."

"Hmmm."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"Oh it's not that, I was just thinking that you're the first person I've ever spent um, Christmas with." His back was turned so it was hard for her to tell what kind of voice he was saying it in…but if she could guess it wasn't a sad one but a matter of fact one.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have one of Santa's helpers over…"

"But I do."

Sakura suddenly blushed deeply and turned her face away. Kakashi was still poking the fire slowly but then rose and placed a heavy hand on the mantle while he stared into the dancing flames.

"I'm happy your here Sakura; I really don't like spending the holiday's alone. Its just all my family…my dad…and everyone I've ever held close to me has gone. Today is just another painful day of knowing I can't enjoy life with them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push myself into your house. I didn't know. It's not fair to you for me to be so selfish."

Sakura had started to rise and was planning on heading to the door. There was a flash of silver and a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Don't leave…don't leave me too."

"But I have no right to be here with you when yo-"

"Sakura."

He had grasped her and turned her to face him with the illumination of the fire outlining his figure to dramatic proportions. His hold was stern but his eyes were soft with a grey kindness.

"I've been foolish before; I don't want to be foolish again It's not fair to you and everyone else in the village that I ignore them."

'Well you're damn right about that!"

Sakura's pink hair was fluffed up as she scrunched her hands into fists, but loosened the tight balls as she relieve her tension through long pent up words. I've wanted to say that for a long time! She thought.

Kakashi understood her feelings and had a wolfish grin spread across his face while his eyes twinkled with sudden thought. Releasing her he crossed his arms and glanced about the room in a studious way.

"What's wrong? You've got that weird look on your face and I don't want to be apart of whatever it is."

"I just had an idea."

"Yep, I was right. No way am I agreeing to anything _you _think up pervert."

"Oh, I think you'll like it."

"Really now, then tell me what it is."

"Don't rush me. My genius is still working it out. But there _is _one little thing."

"I'm so surprised."

"All you have to do is stay the night."

"Wait, like spend the night?"

"Yep."

"With you?"

"That's generally the idea."

Sakura looked away nervously from his carefree stare, but stare nonetheless. Her mind was buzzing with a very colorful variety of imaginings of what tonight would be like if she agreed. Is he saying what I think he's saying? He wants me to- and then that means _he _wants to- with me-here? With him? Omgomgomgomg

Clearing her throat she smiled evenly at him. "Fine, but only if I find this epiphany of yours a worthy cause."

"Wonderful! I'm glad you'll be helping me. Because I don't have a clue on what to do."

"Oh I hardly believe that."

"It's true! First we have to find a tree, and then a star...and make cookies for the fat man. Tonight is going to be busy if we're to finish things on time."

Sakura stopped dead as her brain scrambled to connect once again.

"Uhm…Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you mean like a Christmas tree? With the light and ornaments and everything."

"Well I don't have any thing but a tree, we'll have to be creative."

"Oh! I'm so relieved! I thought you meant that I wou-"

But she bit her tongue quickly before spilling the beans. Kakashi had opened his eyes and was curiously looking down at her with a knowingfulness ( I made this word up, sorry) that made her want to kick him.

"That you would…? What Sakura?"

"Haha, ooh nothing I'm being silly. Confusing you with something else. Lets jut get on with this."

"If you say so, well where to begin miss Sakura Haruno."

Thee use of her last name caught her off guard. But Sakura quickly recovered and placed her hands on her hips in a swanky manner.

"Well, Kakashi _Hatake_. First things first, we need music, to set the room into the Christmas mood. That way everything you do after that makes you feel invigorate with the Holiday spirit."

"But I don't have any Christmas music."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious."

"No not really. But I got you covered."

Sakura stood and went to her purse to gather a small pink ipod and speaker's attached. She found an outlet next to the kitchen counter that overlooked the living room and plugged it in. When she was finished there was a soft upbeat sound of Jingle Bell Rock words drifting across the room.

"Catchy."

"That's the point of it. Now, where is that tree of yours?"

"Outside."

"Uhmm…You _do_ know that it's still snowing."

"So it'll have a little frosted covering one it. That shouldn't stop us."

Sakura smiled and agreed to a little Christmas adventure. They first bundled up once again and descended out his back porch and into the snowy night. It wasn't hard to find the right tree, it was close by and seemed to be standing just for them. Its height was somewhere between Sakura's and Kakashi's. He had wanted to be the one to cut it. But Sakura insisted. Pulling back her sleeves and rubbing them for warmth she finally placed them around the neck of the dwarf tree. It was a solid mass of wood but wasn't difficult at all for her. Together they hauled it inside while scrapping the side of the door in the process. Eventually they had it set up right after with difficulty. They needed a bowl to set it in so it would be straight but it seemed the lopsided figure disagreed and won out in the end.

They were tired from the effort they had put in and had plopped together on the couch. Sakura took in the smell of pine and pieces of the green stuff spattered across the floor in their battle to straighten the tree. But it seemed the crooked thing would only look right in Kakashi's place. They were sitting side by side and after awhile of enjoying their hard work Kakashi draped a hand around her shoulders. To distract herself from her rapid heart beat Sakura was going to make small talk. However, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Is my house going to smell like a forest the whole time that thing is in here?

"It depends on how long you have it. But with the mess we made probably a week in a half at least."

Kakashi groaned but Sakura poked his stomach evicting a fit of laughter.

"It's not that bad you Scrooge. Besides we had fun didn't we?"

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Sakura."

The snow outside hadn't let up its continual fall of winter white. Sakura sighed and intently leaned in to lay her head across his uniformed chest. She wasn't thinking but knew she wanted to, it felt right. Kakashi's body was a little stiff at first but then relaxed as well. Eventually he laid his head onto hers and they soaked in the rays of the warm fire.

The room was quiet but for the background music that spun the room into a perfect and peaceful atmosphere. The two bodies were warm and their breathing dipped in time with the tune of the song.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can give me…_

**

* * *

**

_** ShadowofEverthing- thank you for catching that typo. I'm not sure what I was thinking haha. **_

_**Artemis J. Halk- I know how you feel! I'd bear his children any day :]**_

_**And for everyone else who has reviewed along the lines of "cute" and "update" thanks! **_


	4. You're All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: **Thanks again everyone! Today's my birthday by the way :] 17 Forever. I also understand that this is a bit OC in the way they act towards each other. But I think I'm doing alright. All in the holiday spirit right?

* * *

There was a gentle shake on her shoulder but Sakura refused to wake up. The hand was persistent and wouldn't go away and it seemed her serene sleep would soon end. Blinking back as her eyes tried to focus she was going to kill whoever had woke her up. She was having the best dream of her life! She was over at Kakashi's for Christmas, and she fell asleep in his arms before the fire, as it burned away…

"Sakura, we fell asleep. Get up it's almost eleven and we have one hour to finish things."

Eh? Is that-

"Kakashi? What are you doing at my house?"

"Your house? What are you talking about? You came over to help me with Christmas and then we took a nap on the couch. Hurry up and get up so we can get done before twelve."

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

"Dreaming? No you weren't dreaming."

Kakashi smirked as he offered a hand for her to take.

"C'mon miss cherry. It's time to get busy."

"But I don't wannnnaaaaa."

"Hey you promised me! I'll kick you out and _won't _lend you my jacket, how about that?"

"Now that's just mean." Sakura pouted.

"No it's fair. Besides it's not like I wanted to wake up either…"

Kakashi had enjoyed holding her in his arms while they slept. And when he woke he wanted to watch her sleep forever, she looked so much like an angel. But there was no way _she _going to know that.

Sakura suspiciously looked at him and then shrugged. Well the only reason she wanted to go back to sleep was because of the dream. But now the dream was real. Brushing herself off she stood and noticed the fire was still going strong and the music had only skipped a couple songs since the last one she had remembered hearing.

"Well we haven't been out long. Alright, lets see what else does this place need."

After assessing the leaning tree and warm hearth she decided a quick list of things to be done.

"Stockings, popcorn, lights, cookies, hot chocolate…and a Santa hat."

Kakashi looked at her with a quirked eyebrow undoubtedly about the last thing she said.

"Well that's quite a list. But I don't have any lights, remember."

"Sure you do. You just have to use what you've got. For instance, instead of illuminated Christmas lights, we'll just use candles instead."

"I see, you surprise me."

Sakura just shrugged. "Some things just don't grow old do they, sensei."

"I told you its just Kakashi Sakura." He frowned slightly but she couldn't help but smile. It was like he was correcting her from a simply mistake on her punches or hiding techniques like her first day on team seven. It seemed like forever ago from now…

But that was the past and now was the future. Even back then she always looked longer at her teacher than she should have. Sakura averted her eyes and turned around the room with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry old habits you know. Now, where is your room?"

Kakashi glanced at her a little uneasily from underneath his eyes. "Its down the hall to the left, why?"

"Great."

Sakura was already half way across the room and passing underneath his doorway when he realized what she intended to do.

"Sakura! Wait a second. You can't just go in there like that." He now stood between the handle and her seeking hand.

"And why not?" Her eyes were determined and now very curious.

"Well, because first of all it's rude to just go into someone else's room like that. I could have condoms out or something."

"Kakashi!" Sakura was aghast by his simple but nonetheless possibly true statement. Which made it all the more embarrassing.

"I don't of course! I'm just saying, think before you just barge into someone's personal domain...especially a man's"

"Fine, but I still need to go in there."

He still looked agitated and undecided on what to do. Finally he sighed and gave in to Sakura's immense joy. "If you insist, but that means you'll be in there, with me, all alone."

"I trust you won't do anything. Please can I just go in already?" She had tried to maneuver around him once again but it was to no avail. Kakashi had however taken advantage of this and pushed her against the opposite wall. The hallway was very narrow.

"Hey! Let me go what are you doing?"

"Do you see how easy it is for me to over power you Sakura? You shouldn't just trust people blindly."

His breath was tickling her neck as he spoke against her ear. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest any moment. She tried to speak but couldn't. Her voice was gone and her body shaking. This was a real turn on, how shameful.

Kakashi's words were also a little unsteady and his flesh slightly flushed. She didn't ask him to move, and he didn't. But he cleared his throat and released her. "Just, you know be smart. You're a smart girl." And he patted her head like nothing had happened.

She didn't really know what to say. It was so random and unexpected.

'Ca-can I go in your room now?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Go ahead." Kakashi moved aside but she could tell it was reluctantly.

"Thanks."

She purposely turned the handle slowly, to make it more dramatic and to aggravate Kakashi. When the door swung in it revealed a room painted in a dark grey color. The only light that was filtered in was through one window over a large disheveled bed. What little she could see was messy and unkempt.

"Here."

Kakashi walked past her and flipped the switch. It was blinding at first but her eyes adjusted. What was true in dark was true in light. His room was definitely messy. It looked like a bomb of clothes had gone off on his floor. The only thing in the room that stood out as being organized was a bookshelf.

"Why am I not surprised."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything in here is unorganized and looks like something could be growing _except _for those stupid orange books of yours. It seems a bit of a paradox that the only thing in your life that's straight and looks cared for are those damn things."

"That's a little harsh Sakura. They're actually very educational and are written in tasteful manners."

"They're perverted books that pollute your mind! Ugh I can't stand it."

"Well what's mine is yours."

"NO thank you."

Sakura gave up knowing the conversation was going nowhere. She just couldn't understand the strange fixation he had on those things. Well she found what she was looking for anyways as she leaned down to pick it up.

"A sock? That's what you were looking for?"

"Sock? No, stocking yes."

"But they're not stockings. They're socks."

"I _know _that. You just have to pretend they are."

"But what's the point if-

"Look Kakashi. Do you or do you not want a Christmas?"

"I…"

He looked at her almost questioningly and down at her chakra filled hands. And she returned a scowl that deepened the longer his words stood in the air.

"….Do?"

"Yes, you do. Now, help me find a couple more. I'd rather not dig through any of this."

Kakashi actually was a little scared of the "young lady" as he called her, but smiled warmly anyways and obliged her. They were able to find two more with three in all. But not one of them matched and they weren't really Christmas colors; they were more of a dull grey to blue.

"I guess these will have to do." She wasn't exactly thrilled with them but it was better than nothing.

"Alright, now are you absolutely sure that's everything you need from in here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We can go now if you wa-"

But one thing did catch her eye. Right above his bed on the edge of the windowsill was a picture, a very _old _picture. What is he doing with that? She thought surprised. It was all four of them together; her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi leaning on top of them smiling.

"You kept that?"

Kakashi was holding the door open for her hinting at the exit. But she refused to move until he answered her. It was like she had found a piece of his heart lying around, and that was something that didn't happen everyday. Especially since she'd thought he'd guarded himself from that kind of thing. When everyone you've loved has died you grow kind of distant. But that was the reason she was here wasn't it?

"Of course I did." It was a solemn reply.

"Oh."

Stupidly she blinked and then turned into the living room with the stockings in hand. He followed slowly behind her and she decided not to wait. She was beginning to feel awkward and the room was almost suffocating. As she walked past the ipod she turned the music up louder to drown out her thoughts.

Hollywood undead was blaring through the speakers with some very unchristmas like music.

_It's Christmas in Hollywood, _

_Santa's back up in the hood_

_So meet me under the mistletoe_

_Lets fu----uck. _

"Oh shit." Sakura spun around quickly after the "stockings" where pinned above the fireplace. She did _not_ mean to play that. Especially with what had happen earlier. It was too late though. Kakashi had already heard it and was turning to look at her.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea that was going to be on there. That is _not _what Christmas is like. Just hold on let me change it real fast."

She was leaning around him to flip the song off but he had coolly stopped her and pulled her close.

"Don't, I like it. I mean, the idea."

"What? No you couldn't possibly mean-"

Suddenly he had scooped her off her feet and had begun to carry her towards the couch. But not without a struggle of course.

"Kakashi c'mon now! This isn't funny."

"Calm down Sakura. I'm just teasing you, it's so cute when you're mad."

He was leaning over her as she was sprawled out on her back. The light shimmered off of his silver hair in an almost unreal like way. He was so gorgeous. Sakura's heart was melting by his near presence and the way he was being so _physical _left her wanting more.

"Now, tell me what else we have to do? We have the soc-" She punches his arm and he stopped himself from finishing. Clearing his throat Kakashi continued.

"I mean stockings." Sakura nodded.

"Ya, well we need candles or something. You know for the tree and stuff." They glanced together at their make shift green in the corner. But the candles would also make for a hot romantic scene thought Sakura to herself.

"I've got a better idea."

Kakashi rose and headed towards the tree. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra energy into small orbs that drifted over his fingertips. Gently they spun themselves around the tree without touching it, floating just out over its branches tips. Sakura sucked in a breath at the beauty he was making. When he was done Kakashi opened his eyes and faced her with a broad smile.

"Wow…it's amazing. How did you do that?"

"It's my lightning chakra in concentrated controlled balls. As long as they aren't in contact with anything it's fine. But if you were to touch one then you'd get a shock."

"Oh ha ha."

Even though his masked still concealed his constant turn of lips she knew that he was genuinely happy.

"So what's next?"

"Food! You can't have Christmas without hot chocolate or cookies. The popcorn we can do without. I was going to add them to the tree for decoration but nothing could make it better than what it already is. You really out did yourself on that one"

"I thought you might like it."

Sakura blushed and quickly rose. "I do. So bring out the grub so we can get started."

"I can see if I have any. I think I'm fresh out of cookies though. I made my last batch ten years ago."

"What? Are you serious? Now that's just sad. But you have to have hot chocolate. I'll cry if you don't."

"Oh well just have to see."

For the next twenty minutes or so they searched through his small kitchen in desperation. Well Sakura more so than Kakashi. But that's because he didn't' understand the importance of the chocolate. It's like the Menorah to Hanukah or the gift of love to Christmas. You suck the holiday spirit dry without it. But luckily they eventually found some. They had already microwaved it and had it into two steaming mugs.

"See aren't you glad we found it now? It just ties everything together."

Kakashi glanced at her under the sideways slanted Santa hat they had found while rushing for the chocolate. "Not as much as you."

Sakura gaped with her mouth open as they sat side by side each other. She tried to ignore his obviously flirtatious answer. "You know what would make this perfect? You're present. I just remembered it."

She had started to reach into her back pocket when "Santa" reached in and held a hand close to her face. Forcing Sakura to look up at him. There was an intensity that he held in his eyes like she had seen earlier that evening. It made her wiggly her toes.

"I thought I told you you're all I want for Christmas."

Sakura's voice hitched in her throat and she froze in place. And wouldn't you know it, that damn song had to come on too. _Santa Baby_

* * *

**A/N: **I also thought you should know that the next chapter will be the last one. I was planning on dragging it out until Christmas day but I'm going to be in Mexico. Sunday's update will be the End. Thank you for reading this far!


	5. Silver Bells

She stared up into his normally humorous smile for any trace that it was a joke. Instead she locked eyes with his that reflected the gleaming light of the fire…and something much more deep.

For the hundreth time that night her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she tried to hide her face. His hand came up swiftly and caught her before she could move away.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me Sakura." His eyes intently searching hers for her thoughts.

"But you can't be se- serious!"

"Oh, I'm serious."

Before she couldn't respond fast enough, his other hand came up behind her head and fell softly in her hair, it was warm and gentle as it ran through her pink locks. He smiled while leaning down and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"STOOOOOOOP!"

She screamed as she shoved his palms away from her. He was so close right now… a slight shiver escaping her.

"I don't know what you're playing at Kakashi, but you definitely aren't being very traditional. We ex-cha-nge presents, alright? Besides, I have something I wanted to give you! And your accepting it if you like it or not!"

Chakra was pulsing through her body and she could feel his charged skin prickle as she stood up fuming with anger. To shocked to respond Kakashi raised one eyebrow and sighed deeply with resentment. His silver hair seemed to wilt with the denied affection.

"You surprise me, I'm sorry Sakura, I wasn't aware that you were so insistent on giving me a gift."

"Well now you do." She huffed.

"Besides, you've been so kind letting me stay here and be apart of your Christmas, how ungrateful do you think I am," Crossing her arms and frowning distastefully at him.

Blinking stupidly Kakashi's lips turned into a wide grin. This, Sakura had not expected. Before she could say another word of displeasure he had suddenly stood up dwarfing her with his height.

"You are so cute when you're angry."

His voice was deep and smoothly caught her in his velvety undertones. Unable to speak Sakura sucked in her breath as her stomach twisted in unbearable heat that wounddd up her abdomen and into her throat, leaving her mouth gaped and dry. Cheerfully his expression changed and his chest looked strong and muscled under his tight grey shirt. But her damned body was doing flipy floppies at the moment.

Averting her eyes his hand shot out and wrapped around her waist pulling her to him in one silver strike. The touch filled her skin with energy while her heart leaped.

"Besides…" another hand wrapping around her waist skillfully.

"What gift is better than you?"

The question lingered in the small space of air between them. Unable to talk. Unable to move. All she could do was stand in his embrace. Was this really happening? Could she be dreaming? Did wishes really come true?

"That's what I thought."

He dipped his head the mask suddenly vanished and for a split second there was the mysterious chin and cheeks as handsome as she had imagined before her awed gaze. His lips covered hers with warmth and a slight chocolate flavor that mixed with her own sweet lips. He held her tightly there, his chest beating with hers. Nothing had prepared her for what happened next.

His hands slid from her waist and to her back down to her…then he stopped.

He fucking stopped!

Frustrated beyond belief and strangely intoxicated Sakura grabbed his silver locks and crashed her face into his. The abruptness of it all caught both of then off guard as he fell backwards onto the couch with her on top of him. It was the most inappropriate thing she had ever done, and if felt soooo damn good.

Without a word he continued his conquest on his past student but with renewed and frightening eagerness. His touch was somehow dirtier than before; his tongue caressing her own in dominance. Pressing her breast against him an electric spark made her cry out in sudden pain.

"OW! What the hell was that?"

Haggardly his breath made her melt as she leaned up trying to peal herself off of him. But his grip was final and held a firm grip on her round ass, the source of her the un-timely outburst.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away this time." His gravely voice made her turn to his lusty eyes.

"What just happened? You pervert why did you shock me that really hurt!" She countered annoyed half heartily pushing him.

"It wasn't _my _fault, if you didn't keep metal objects in your pocket then this kind of thing wouldn't have happened, why do you even have your shuriken on you?"

"But I don't have my shuri…"

Before she could finish he had reached down her pocket and retrieved the offending object. A little agitated and hurriedly Kakashi slithered his fingered through the meshed material with a now quizzical expression. Gasping with the sensitive touch Sakura's blood rushed to her head like a red ornament on a Christmas tree.

"What in the world…?"

His fingers grazed two familiar orbs as he fished them from her possession for him to observe. The light hit the metal in such a way that made them twinkle in humor of the situation. He held them by a sash ribbon dangling between Sakura and him.

"These are…"

"Your present? Thought you would like them."

Satisfaction spread her smile deeply to her dimples matching the one in her emerald eyes. Kakashi was genuinely caught off guard and speechless for a couple moments as his eyes took in the sight of his old tools. In the background another song played with Holiday timing.

_Silver Bells….Silvers Bells…._

The clock was only a couple minutes from midnight and the moon shone bright in the wispy sky when he looked back at Sakura.

"You know, they match your hair perfectly. Besides, it's something I thought you should have, to remember all of us. With you being so distant it seemed exactly what you needed."

Shyly she reached up and plucked them from his grasp, they jingled and sparked as they lightly touched each other. It seemed to electrify every nerve in her body. Finally it seemed his trance had broken and Kakashi with that toothy smirk of his answered.

"Its hard to believe that something compares with you Sakura, but I think you've outdone yourself this year. Thank you for making this Season so special for me."

"You deserve no less Kakashi-sensei."

His smile deepened and her heart fluttered with anticipation as he pulled her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thank god he was helping her up or else she wouldn't have the strength to stand. Her legs were like putty and her body filled with warmth.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek as he himself was about to explode with all the kinetic force bursting to break free. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Okay so two years is a frightfully long time to not update a story, but I hope this satisfies any angry reviewers lol Be nice to me! Thank you for everyone that has reviewed! And I promise to finish my other incomplete sometime...**


End file.
